1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to testing circuit boards, devices and/or systems, and, more particularly, to systems and methods of performing boundary scans of integrated circuit (IC) devices remotely via a browser interface.
2. Description of Related Information
Board level manufacturing and associated test applications often utilize boundary-scan (also known as JTAG) functionality, a low-cost, integrated method for electrically testing components/interconnects on printed circuit boards (PCBs) that is implemented at the IC level. Boundary scan systems typically employ a scan controller unit that is physically connected to a computer via an i/o port in turn connecting to the hoard, or installed within the computer, or installed on the board itself, interacting with the board circuitry to be tested. Existing systems for performing boundary scan now include the capability of scanning remotely via the internet, using ethernet based scan controllers. However, such implementations are either exceedingly slow or require an intelligent scan controller locally and directly plugged to an Ethernet socket and replicating the algorithms of the above computer. Furthermore, systems exist that enable remote control of computer components or subcomponents via the internet and an i/o port (such as a USB port).